Above Everything
by Mettlei
Summary: It's rough and dirty...and shameless, they like it that way. Yaoi, AU, OOC. Just a pwp...SasuIta.


_Warnings: yaoi... dirty talk... submissive Itachi... incest! AU. OOC...and it's just a pwp._

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_Pairings: Sasuke _ Itachi... once more...Itachi is the uke._

_An:** it's **_**_dirty__ and __shameless_**_**...and there's dirty talk**. Two brothers fucking and loving it! You've been warned, don't attempt to cyber-murder me for this!_

_An: sorry if there are mistakes or errors._

_Above Everything..._

Oh yes, his brother was older than him... probably smarter than him... and yes Itachi was definitely the prodigy child of their family...

However...

Sasuke had developed just the right way physically for his tastes and for his brother's tastes as well... Sasuke had become more masculine than his dear old brother Itachi.

Itachi was maybe slightly taller than him but oh well... physically Sasuke was stronger and yes, there was a time when he thought Itachi dislikes it greatly... until he found out Itachi's real preferences... till he found out that he and his brother were both twisted and what others might call sick.

If Sasuke was completely honest with himself he too thought that the things he did with his brother aren't normal... but he also knew that he will never be able to just stop it...

Sasuke smirked as he thought of his brother... they were pretty similar... they were both cold... they were both smart... they were both arrogant... and they both treated the surrounding people bad... they opened up only for each other...

They were pretty similar in their looks too... both had pale skin... both had dark hair even though Itachi's were a bit brownish comparing with his own raven locks and Itachi's hair were also so much longer than his... he loved his brother's hair.

They both had nearly black eyes even though Itachi's were a bit more... beautiful... just because of the lovely long black eyelashes that enhanced them.

Ah, but when it came to their bodies Sasuke simply loved their differences... Itachi was so lean and lithe... while Sasuke had trained muscles... he knew Itachi loved his physical appearance just like Sasuke loved Itachi's...

And what's more important they both had twisted minds... just for their own pleasure and the world could go and fuck itself as long as they could be... together.

Sasuke scowled opening the house door... lately life was getting harder... and he hated the fact that he and his brother had less time with each day... it had been more than two weeks since they had spent some... enjoyable time together... he knew this was his chance, a rare chance that he would take, Itachi was home... probably taking his usual daytime nap... alone in his bed...

Sasuke rushed for a quick shower, when he was finished with it, he wrapped a towel around his waist walking for his brother's room grinning to himself...

He opened the door quietly knowing that Itachi is a light sleeper... his lips curled in a smile when he saw his brother laying on the side, the blanket kicked aside... the fact that Itachi was just in his boxers made it all so much better, Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously... god, how he loved that body... every bit of it...

As soon as Sasuke's weight shifted on the bed as he crawled on it Itachi murmured something sleepily and turned on his back, which Sasuke used to his advantage sitting on his older brothers hips, he took the pale thin wrists and pinned them to bed by the sides of Itachi's head, that was enough for Itachi to wake up the long black eyelashes fluttered and the beautiful eyes opened slowly.

Sasuke leaned down keeping their faces close, he smiled down at his brother, the smile that was meant only for his brother when he saw Itachi's luscious lips curl up at the corners forming the little tiny smile reserved just for him...

"Itachi... I've missed you!" he whispered on the soft lips, it made Itachi smile just a tiny bit wider.

"Mmm baby brother... I can see that..."

"Ah Itachi..." Sasuke scolded playfully."So cold... I demand some love... right now!"

When that was said Sasuke leaned down and caught Itachi's plump lower lip between his teeth pulling on it gently as he played his tongue over it and then sucked it in his mouth. Letting go of Itachi's wrists Sasuke supporting himself on the bed with one hand entangled the other one in Itachi's long hair messing them up and feeling their silkiness, Sasuke already feeling himself harden pressed his mouth on Itachi's pushing his tongue in the sweet mouth pushing the wet muscle there around vigorously.

He groaned in the kiss when his hand moved at Itachi's side stroking it and then moving to the pale naked chest. Pushing his tongue deep in his brother's mouth he pinched the rosy nipple between his fingers making his brother arch and emit a low grunt in the kiss.

Sasuke parted from the kiss and leaned down instantly closing his hot mouth around the erect nub sucking on it roughly while pulling on it with his teeth.

"Mh..." Itachi moaned softly pale fingers fisted Sasuke's raven locks.

Sasuke could hear his brothers breathing go uneven and he could feel Itachi was getting hard fast, well, he was already there... he licked a line from Itachi's collar bone to the delicate ear pushing his tongue in the earlobe he got another soft moan from his older brother. "Itachi..." Sasuke murmured in a husk tone that no one else but his brother had heard.

He pulled back a tiny bit and their nearly black eyes met. "Itachi..." he repeated rocking his hips into his brothers, smirking when it earned him a louder moan. "Getting hot big brother?" he whispered brushing his lips on Itachi's teasingly, grinding their groins together hard.

Itachi lifted his head trying to engage Sasuke in a kiss but his younger brother pulled away staying out of reach that earned him a low growl.

"Sasuke... two and a half weeks we haven't been alone and you're going to be an ass?" Itachi asked stroking Sasuke's arms and then moved to the well toned chest of his younger brother, Itachi's eyes sparkled up as they followed his hand movements... he loved Sasuke's muscles... he loved every bit of his younger brother.

Sasuke chuckled lightly leaning down and licking Itachi's lower lip teasingly, he brushed their hard erections together not giving enough friction. "Itachi you are simply too sexy for your own good..." Sasuke grabbed his brothers chin rather roughly. "I kill anyone who ever dares to touch you the way I am!" he crushed his lips on Itachi's with force and didn't hesitate to slide his tongue on his brothers, he ravaged the sweet mouth hearing low grunts and god, how he loved them all.

They both knew Sasuke was serious... they both knew Itachi would never let anyone else touch him the way Sasuke was...

They maybe were sinners... they had probably designed themselves to eternal suffering in afterlife... but above all that they loved each other more than anything else... and for them... that was quite enough...

Parting from the rough possessive kiss they both were breathing heavily and two pairs of nearly black eyes were half lidded and shiny with lust...

"Sasuke..." Itachi breathed out and they both knew each other good enough to know what Itachi really intended to say.

Itachi's long delicate fingers curled in the towel around Sasuke's hips and pulled it away throwing it on the floor. Itachi wrapped his delicate hand around Sasuke's hard erection moaning out in unison with his younger brother as he gave the hard organ a firm stroke.

Sasuke fighting with the urge to close his eyes and simply moan at his brothers skilful ministrations pushed his strong hand under Itachi and grabbed on the creamy ass cheek squeezing it roughly growling out his lust.

They dived for another kiss, this one filled with need and desire, they both were drooling and they both loved each other's needy state and how their bodies expressed it.

When they parted from the kiss leaving their lips wet and shiny, Itachi's strokes had become fast Sasuke brushed the hand away, his own fingers entangled in the brownish hair he so loved, he bit Itachi's neck hard making sure he leaves a mark there... Itachi belonged to him!

Itachi arched and moaned loudly bucking his hips up roughly rocking them into Sasuke's naked ones.

When Itachi's hand pushed on Sasuke's chest the younger brother didn't resist he let Itachi flip them around already moaning in anticipation... he knew very well what his brother was about to do...

Itachi smirking slightly kneeled between Sasuke's parted legs, he spread them pushing on pale strong thighs looking at Sasuke's hard leaking cock.

Leaning down and looking up to his brother he licked the tip of the large erection all around collecting the shiny pearls of pre-come on his pink tongue, Sasuke groaning lowly pushed up on one elbow the other hand he used to fist Itachi's silky tresses, his breathing got heavier and his hips bucked up harshly urging Itachi on.

His fingers massaged Itachi's scalp as his older brother licked at the long thick length locking his eyes with Sasuke's... oh Itachi knew very well how his younger brother enjoyed watching when he pleased him orally...

Itachi moaned lowly when Sasuke took the control in his hands pushing his mouth on the hot need slowly but steady.

"Take it Itachi... ahh fuck... yes..." Sasuke growled out watching Itachi's lips wrap around him and stretch as he pushed himself deep in the hot welcoming mouth. He started to move Itachi's head back and forth slowly making his brother take his cock deeper with each time... and god, how Sasuke loved to watch his length slide in and out of that sinfully good mouth... how he loved Itachi's eyes looking up to him... how he loved the slurpy sounds as Itachi started to suck him hard, Itachi's flushed cheeks hollowing.

"Ahh... Itachi... you like that...mnn... like to suck my cock, brother?" Sasuke breathed out and moaned loudly when Itachi nodded his head as best as he could moaning around his length trying to take him deeper still.

Sasuke's lips curled in an ecstatic little smile as he started to push his brother on his erection hard making Itachi deep throat him his moves fast and rough.

Itachi just to prove his brother once more that he didn't mind it fondled Sasuke's soft balls with his hand, Sasuke squirmed on the bed, the pleasure was intense.

"Ahh Itachi... fuck, so good... you love it don't you...ahh... love your face roughly fucked eh?" Sasuke moaned he was so close to the peak.

Fisting both hands into Itachi's hair he bucked his hips up, Itachi supported himself on the bed with both hands as Sasuke's moves became more brutal.

Sasuke was in heaven, he pushed his older brothers head down hard and watched Itachi's crimson cheeks and the big black eyes look at him with the silky tresses hovering around Itachi's delicate beautiful face and the very same hair he loved so much tickled his skin as Itachi's perfect nose pressed in his pubic hair.

"Swallow Itachi..." Sasuke choked out and the loudest moan yet escaped him when Itachi did just that and kept doing it until Sasuke had to pull his brother away from himself.

Panting hard and trying to get himself away from his near peak, he pulled Itachi up by the slender arms crushing his lips on Itachi's.

Pulling away from the kiss he licked up the drool that had gathered on Itachi's chin as he gave him the blow job.

"On all fours Itachi..." Sasuke demanded and spanked his brother's ass cheeks roughly with both hands kneading them afterwards.

Itachi moaning got off of Sasuke pulling off his little black boxers and then did just what his brother ordered supporting himself on the bed on his knees and hands exposing his backside for his younger brother.

Sasuke licking his lips and feeling himself drool got behind his lovely older brother and grabbed the pale ass cheeks with both his hands growling he parted them and watched the pretty pink hole twitch.

"Such a lovely ass Itachi..." Sasuke murmured spanking the already reddened flesh, Itachi yelped but turned it into a growl halfway, his cheeks turning redder.

Sasuke's long pale middle finger rubbed on the wrinkled hole putting pressure on it... "Mhh Itachi... it looks so delicious..." he breathed out naughtily, his black eyes trained on the lewd sight as he kept kneading the ass, he then leaned down pressing his tongue on it shivering when Itachi tensed his lower muscles the pucker twitched under his tongue. It made him groan lustfully and push his tongue in deep, he started to thrust the wet muscle in the tight heat.

"S-Sasuke..." Itachi moaned out, he pushed his ass back on his brother's face to get the wet muscle deeper.

Itachi moaning out his name made Sasuke spank the round creamy globes hard, his tongue pressed deeper when the tight ring of muscles constricted around his tongue pulling him deeper.

Pulling back he kept close watching the string of his saliva still joining him with the little pink and now deliciously wet hole. He flicked his tongue on the pink skin teasingly enjoying the way his brother squirmed and pushed the perfect backside back, wanting more.

"What's that, Itachi wants more...? Itachi likes his ass eaten by his brother?" Sasuke teased spanking the ass cheeks, a tiny smile on his wet pated lips.

"Sasuke... mhh ... don't make me beg... I want you so much..."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he spread the soft moulds of flesh watching the wet hole part slightly as he pushed his tongue back in and wriggled it around hard earning himself loud moans and mewls from his adorable needy brother.

Pulling back he sucked on the opening harshly hearing a growl from Itachi... he knew the action was driving Itachi crazy... so he sucked harder nuzzling his face in the crack.

"Ahh _god_ Sasuke..." Itachi squirmed mewling when Sasuke didn't stop sucking just made it rougher, Sasuke's hand moved between Itachi's legs he fondled his brothers soft balls, Sasuke smirked inwardly seeing the pale body shiver, he loved when he knew exactly what to do to make his brother lose control.

He stopped his rough sucking when he heard a whimper from Itachi, spikes of pleasure coursed through his body seeing the pink skin had turned red and swollen.

He sucked his fingers rashly and when that was done and Itachi was looking over the shoulder with half lidded lusty eyes Sasuke leaned down once more parting the globes letting his drool drip out of his mouth and on the pucker wetting it further he put his fingers on it and pushed two of his fingers in his brother to his knuckles... he knew Itachi loved the pain of sex... _he_ loved the sounds Itachi was making.

"Sa... Sasuke..." Itachi moaned lowly as he started to wriggle his fingers roughly in the tight wetness abusing it further.

Itachi's breathing got heavier with each move Sasuke made his own breathing did the same as he watched his fingers in and out, he added the third digit.

"Ah, such a hot tight ass..." he growled out feeling his body shake with anticipation as he started to thrust his fingers deeper in Itachi spitting on them to hear the squishy sounds, he loved those lewd noises...all of them.

"Ahh Sasuke..." Itachi moaned, for Sasuke it was enough to understand that Itachi wants more and he couldn't deny his lovely brother... ever.

He spanked the creamy red ass cheek hard and thrust his fingers deep turning his hand, giving a rotating friction, his brother mewled and pushed his ass back hard, grinding on them.

"Mh so needy Itachi... such a needy wet little hole..." Sasuke said grabbing Itachi's hip as he started to shove his fingers fast and hard loving the way the creamy cheeks shook with the movements loving the way Itachi moaned loudly, uncontrollably.

"Yes Sasuke... give me more!"

"Oh I'll give you more, Itachi baby!" Sasuke assured smirking slightly as he grabbed Itachi's thigh spreading the slender legs wider he then pushed on Itachi's pale back till Itachi's chest and cheek connected with the bed sheets leaving the round backside in midair...

Sasuke growling pushed his fingers as deep as they could go and then pumped them in Itachi's stretched hole roughly to the point where none of them could tell if it was brutal or sadistic...

Itachi screamed and Sasuke hissed ecstatic watching the lean body convulse and squirm as he kept pumping his fingers, he knew he is brushing them on Itachi's sweet spot it only made him roughen it up as he added his fourth finger.

"How's that Itachi... "He panted out when Itachi screamed breathlessly until his scream turned into a growl that clearly said Itachi is having a pleasurable heart attack.

"Sasuke... ahhh god Sasuke... ahhh I can't...!" the usually calm voice was shaking along with the beautiful body.

Itachi tried to push himself up on his hands but Sasuke fisting his hair pushed him back on the pillows and rammed the digits in him mercilessly.

"Ah, Itachi... love your little wet hole finger-fucked don't you... your brother drilling your ass feels good eh?"

Itachi's fingers were tearing the sheets as he couldn't even scream anymore. "Sasuke... ahhh fuck... _fuck me_...!"

Pulling out his fingers he crawled up to Itachi and pulled his lovely brother up on the knees noticing his brothers shaking, he bit on Itachi's lower lip roughly."Itachi I just love when you turn into a needy whorish slut... begging for my dick..."

"Sasuke..." Itachi breathed putting his trembling hands on Sasuke's shoulders... the black eyes followed his hands when they stroked Sasuke's muscles on the pale chest moving lower on the six-pack and then on the 'v'."You're perfect Sasuke..." Itachi finished taking shaky breaths.

Their eyes then locked."Fuck me Sasuke..."

"Turn your little pretty ass for me then!" he rasped helping Itachi turn till his neglected cock pressed against the desired place.

Grabbing Itachi's hips in a steel grip he growled pushing himself in brutally sheathing his thick and big length in his brother's well prepared hole... Sasuke knew it still hurts a little and he knew his brother enjoyed it...

"Ahh Sasuke... god, how I love your big cock in me!"

Sasuke jerked his hips hard moving deeper rolling his hips just to hear his brother mewl and the when he did hear it, he pulled himself out to his tip slamming back in hard watching his length disappear in the heat and watching the way the pink walls stretched around his shaft.

He spanked Itachi hard hearing a long and low moan.

"That's right Itachi... moan for me... show me how much you love your brother fucking you!" Sasuke started a rough and brutal pace spanking his brother every so often.

The rough treatment made Itachi scream, Sasuke was nailing his sweet spot dead on, screaming was all he could do.

"Yes Sasuke... ahh god..." Itachi bucked his ass back roughly wriggling it on Sasuke's big length."I love it... Sasuke... ahh... you're so fucking good... you feel so good... harder!"

Sasuke crazed by his older brother's praise banged in for all his worth.

Itachi's screams were maddening, Itachi's body meeting each hard thrust of his threatened to push him over the edge too soon and the way Itachi wriggled the perfect ass on his cock made him emit weird sounds as well.

"Ah... that's right Itachi... wriggle your pretty ass on my cock... fuck... yess!" he felt sweat slide down his spine he closed his eyes for a moment savouring the skin on skin slapping sounds and the squishy sound of his cock ramming into his brothers ass. It made his eyes pop open and watch his own deeds as he started to pull Itachi on himself hard doubling the force of this animalistic sex.

"Ahh Sasuke... ahhh... " Sasuke was sure his brother is drooling on the sheets by now... he could tell it from the screams.

"Ghh Itachi... scream...scream while I'm fucking you... scream while I'm drilling your tight hot ass!" Sasuke moaned out barely keeping himself from cuming when his brother did just that...

"Sasu... keee! Sasuke... please...ahhh..."

stopping his thrusts he pulled out of Itachi too needy himself to smirk about Itachi's displeased whimper, he flipped his brother on his back spreading the pale slender legs widely pushing them against Itachi's shoulders exposing the creamy ass and the red puckered hole in the midair for himself.

"Itachi... I've stretched your little hole nicely..." he stated observing the parted pucker he stuck his tongue in it, thrusting it harshly knowing full well that it will earn him almost inhuman sounds, and he was right of course, Itachi sounded half crazed.

"Sasuke... please... I'm so close..."

He grunted an agreement and kneeled up aligning himself pressing Itachi's legs against the delicate shoulders hard bending his brother in half as he slammed back in and started to pound in instantly hard and fast and deep...

He knew he's hitting all the right spots from the way his brother moaned and from the way the black eyes closed and rolled in the back of Itachi's head.

"Itachi..." Sasuke groaned breathless himself as he slammed in particularly hard, Itachi's pale body arching, trembling and sweaty.

"Watch me brother... watch my cock fucking you, watch how its stretching your delicious little ass." he demanded groaning when Itachi's eyes moved to their joining point.

"S-Sasuke... so big... ahhh you're so damn big..." Itachi's moved on Sasuke's shoulders digging the nails in the pale skin.

"That's right Itachi..." Sasuke panted close to his peak now his thrusts got slower but harder and deeper. "You love my big cock filling you up, eh... you love the way I'm taking you hard and rough... ah Itachi... you love it... tell me how you love it Itachi!"

Drool was gathering at the corner of Itachi's mouth as he watched his younger brother with pleasure hazed eyes... he loved to watch Sasuke fucking him... the concentrated look on Sasuke's face, the muscled rippling with the moves... the drops of sweat sliding down the ripped body...everything.

"Sasuke... I love it... ah god... Sasuke... I love it so much!"

Sasuke moaned satisfied, he let Itachi's legs wrap around his hips as he leaned down licking up the drool and then pulled back wrapping his hand around Itachi's cock starting to pump it in times with his moves.

Itachi's legs pulled him in deep each time he jerked his hips forward...

Itachi's head started to move side to side and Sasuke knew it means Itachi already tasted the orgasm on the tip of the pink tongue, he stroked Itachi harder and faster snapping his hips forward violently, he could taste it too...

"Come Itachi... come for me!" he choked out growling in pleasure when Itachi's body responded to his command instantly convulsing and arching under him.

"Ahh Sasuke... Sasuke... mhh ahhh!" Itachi mewled at the ceiling, hot ribbons of cum splattered on Sasuke's hand and on their sweaty stomachs.

And Sasuke feeling his brothers walls clamp around his length smiled his ecstatic smile as he lifted his hand to his mouth licking off Itachi's seed and tasting it for full pleasure... he felt himself explode deep in Itachi, his hips kept jerking wanting to get deeper still.

He felt Itachi's soft plump lips on his own as his hips thrust forward for the last time Itachi's name on his lips.

He crushed on his older brother's chest both panting... both satisfied...

"God, Itachi how I love and hate that we are brothers..." he breathed out stroking the long dark hair.

"I know Sasuke ... I know..."

Sasuke tightened his hold on his brother."I love you Itachi... you know that right, brother...?"

"I know Sasuke... I love you too... you know that right?"

Sasuke's answer was a light kiss on the dark locks.

. . .

_An: I wonder will there be yaoi in hell..._

_Tell me...errr...what you think?_

_Mettlei..._


End file.
